


One Love

by mickeyalfabi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeyalfabi/pseuds/mickeyalfabi
Summary: 'see you around danvers'alex never knew four simple words could hurt as much as they did.she let the girl of hers dreams slip right through her fingers.maggie and alex were both breaking slowly.they loved each other so much that it destroyed them.would they find their way back to each other?





	One Love

Seconds tick by. Minutes fade one after the other. Hours seem to pass by effortlessly. Days, weeks, months. Time never seems to stop. People say time is supposed to heal the pain but yet everyday Alex Danvers woke up with an aching in her chest. 

A brick of guilt weighing down on her for the pain she caused. On the outside she looked presentable, even though she had become slightly more tense ever since she lost Maggie. Her guard was going back up, get in and get the job done was all she thought she was capable of.

The badass agent barely talked to anyone for the first month or so, she kept to herself and tried to hide the fact that her eyes were bloodshot. At work the short haired brunette, with tinted red highlights, seemed to be pushing through and healing, though that was far from how she really felt. It had now been exactly five months since the day she let her tiny detective ex-girlfriend go. 

Alex sent all her other agents to all ordeals that crossed paths with the NCPD always fearing that she would see Maggie. Even though she would do anything to see those deep dimples again, or that breathtaking smile that Maggie had, Alex knew that once she saw her, everything she had worked so hard to move past would come back and punch her in the gut. 

In her normal black work get up, gun in its holster and badge in her back pocket, Alex walked around the DEO facility checking in on her coworkers progress in catching the latest alien. 

Seeing that everyone was on task the redhead walked to out onto the balcony, breathing to herself as she held back tears. Every single thing reminded her of Maggie. The center table at the DEO was where she had told Kara about Maggie staying over, the glow of endless happiness etched onto her face. It was also where they argued over having a band or DJ a excruciatingly long six month ago. Her lab, one of the many places in the facility where she shared intimate exchanges with the girl who would always have her heart.

No matter where she turned she was slapped with a reminder of the most incredible person who she stupidly let go. Standing on the balcony, the harsh wind hitting her face as the bright sun cascaded down, a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Damnit, I thought I had this under control by now." She silently mumbled to herself hoping that her younger sister wasn't listening in.

The agent ran her fingers through her red hair, pushing it back before wiping her cheeks clean of her tears. Putting her stern look that basically meant i'm-not-in-the-mood-don't-talk-to-me, she turned on her heel and walked back into the building.

A few agents let their eyes drift in her direction but she paid no mind to them as she walked to her lab, quickly shutting the door behind her. Sitting down at her desk, the agent immediately buried herself in her work as she had done for the last months.

A few hours later Alex was pulled from her work trance by a firm knock on the door. Letting a yawn escape her tightly closed lips, she stood up and quickly stretched only to be interrupted by another knock.

"Alex!! Alex are you in there? Hello!" Kara called from the other side of the door while Alex rolled her eyes. The older sister walked to the door, grabbing the brass handle and twisting it open.

"Kara, it was unlocked. You could have just come in." Alex said in a tone that made it seem as if that was the obvious option.

The two sisters walked back into the lab, the redhead returning to her previous spot as Kara sat next to her in the other chair.

"Sorry, I just.. i'm worried about you." Kara said quietly biting her bottom lip slightly as she looked at her sister wide eyed. "You spend all your free time at work and then you go home and distance yourself from everyone. You haven't been to game night or sister night in months and I know you're going through a lot but... I miss you Alex." The normally perky blonde added, a sigh escaping her lips.

Alex seemed unfazed by everything she said only picking out the parts bag she felt were important, "Kara, you have no idea what i'm going through. I was an idiot who made a rash decision without even thinking about what I was getting rid of and now she's gone. My whole entire world is crumbling down around me and you.. you come in here that big smile on your face and you're happy. You're with Lena and you're happy and you deserve that but don't try and say you understand because I lost the one person who truly made me feel like me Kara and.. and... I don't.. I don't know what to do.." Alex trailed off, her breathe becoming shaky as she broke done, sobs cascading over her body as Kara quickly swooped in wrapping her older sister in a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here for you." Kara said and pressed a kiss to her sisters head.  
"I love you Alex, why don't we have a sister night?" The superhero suggested, "Icecream and musicals?" She added with a small giggle as Alex sniffled.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea. Let me just finish up here and then we can head out." Alex said, stepping away from her sister. Wiping away her tears she resumed her work deciding it was a good idea to get it done.  
Tonight she was going to eat as much ice cream as possible and suffer through musicals with Kara, it was so was a well needed distraction that although wouldn't be a permanent solution, would numb the pain for the night.

As Kara left the office she sulked over to when Winn and J'onn were standing.

"So did you tell her?" Winn asked a nervous, scared look on her face.

"I tried, I wanted to but.. she's so broken Winn. I can't tell her she's back." Kara said sweeping her blonde curls out of her face. "It would break her even more."

"Kara, it's not our place to tell her. If Maggie wants her to know that she's back, she'll make it known. But you're a good sister." J'onn told her, laying a soft pat on her shoulder before walking to his designated office.

"You're going to try and get Alex to magically stumble into her and then act like you had no idea she would there, aren't you?" Winn asked, knowing exactly what was spinning in her head right now.

Kara gave a small smirk, "I'm going to see Lena, tell Alex i'll be back to get her in an hour and say nothing about Maggie." She instructed Winn before flying out of the balcony to her girlfriends office.

"Oh gosh, I have to face the wrath of Alex." Winn mumbled to himself and he walked, well more like tip toed, over to his superior and good friends office.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here and it's a bit rough, updates will be slow but I hope you guys enjoy. also sorry this chapter is so short


End file.
